1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonator assembly and, more particularly, to a totally self-contained detonator assembly for mating a gas cartridge to an expandable chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detonator assemblies for mating a gas cartridge, such as a CO.sub.2 cartridge, to an expandable chamber, such as a Mae West, life vest, a raft, or the like, are known to those skilled in the art. The gas cartridge contains CO.sub.2 under pressure and a thin sealing diaphragm at one end thereof, at the end of a threaded neck. The detonator contains a firing pin having a diaphragm puncturing element which is held in spaced relationship relative to the cartridge diaphragm and a manually operable lever can be used to move the firing pin towards the diaphragm to puncture same.
Once the diaphragm is punctured permitting escape of the gas from the cartridge, a manifold has normally been required for conducting the gas into the chamber and for preventing its subsequent escape. A typical manifold device includes a one-way valve of the type commonly used on automobile tires including a pin which may be depressed to permit flow of gas into the chamber and which automatically retracts to prevent escape of the gas from the chamber. Typical detonators include means for mating the detonator assembly to the tire-type manifold valve.
A number of problems exist with regard to detonator assemblies and manifolds of the above type. Typical valves have been designed for use with automobile tires where accuracy and reliability of operation have not been overriding considerations. In other words, if a tire valve used on a tire is found to be inoperative, it is a simple matter to replace it. However, when using such a tire valve with a life saving device such as a life vest or a life raft, it is not acceptable that the valve will not function and this has occurred on numerous occasions.
Secondly, such a device is not suitable for use in an underwater environment, such as for a life vest used by a scubba diver. That is, the tire valves and the detonator assemblies are made of anodized aluminum, brass, and carbon steel and when used in a water environment, the aluminum and steel act as electrodes, causing an electron flow therebetween. The result is rapid galvanic corrosion which renders the valve inoperable after a short period of exposure to the water environment. Accordingly, no suitable solution to the provision of a detonator assembly for use in a water environment presently exists.